Black and Blue
by SilverGhostGirl
Summary: Universe Alteration (UA) where Remus doesn't meet the Marauders until fifth year. Sirius stares at Remus over breakfast, accidentally soaks him with a water spell in Charms, and they all live happily ever after. Maybe. Warnings for self harm.
1. Chapter 1

A boy was staring at Remus from across the table. Long, wavy, dark hair, black eyes, tan skin, freckles scattered lightly over an aristocratic nose. Remus shook his head and turned away. He was attractive. Too attractive, decided Remus. At fifteen, he had only over the summer come to terms with his own sexuality.

The day before his transformations was always rough. Remus ached all over.

The boy wouldn't stop looking at Remus. Remus knew he looked odd, with his scars and his loneliness, but not enough to warrant this boy's undivided attention. There was something unnerving in his stare. The person sitting next to the boy elbowed him, and the boy jumped and looked away. They started talking, and the starer gestured at Remus. They're talking about me. Fuck. I can't do this right now.

The bell rang. Breakfast was at an end


	2. Chapter 2

"Whatcha looking at, Sirius?" James elbowed Sirius in the ribs, and Sirius shook himself.

"Who's that boy, over there?" The really handsome one, with the interesting scars. Sirius glanced back. The boy was looking at him, a curious expression on his pale, harried face.

"Oh, him? I've heard of him. I think his name's Remus Lupin. He's the secretive type. No friends, always sick."

"No friends? After five years here?"

"Apparently. I've heard that he keeps to himself."

"But, if he's in Gryffindor, how have we not noticed him? He ought to be in our dormitory. In fact, I'm sure he is."

"Hell if I know. Here's the bell. Time for Charms


	3. Chapter 3

Remus sat in the very back corner, as he always did. Over the years, he had perfected the art of completely disappearing into the walls. The last thing Remus wanted was attention. But he was getting it, unfortunately. The dark-haired boy was watching him again. What does he want? Thought Remus, utterly bemused. No student of his own age had so much as glanced at him since his second year. But now, this boy wouldn't take his eyes off Remus. It was worrisome.

He noticed, thought Sirius. He's looking at me. He looks…worried. Why?

"Good morning, class!" Squeaked Professor Flitwick, standing on his box so as to be seen over top of his desk. The tiny man with tufts of white beard about his slightly red face, with its narrow blue eyes and plump nose, didn't inspire fear and awe in the same way as Professor McGonagall, but he was respected, despite his tiny stature. He raised one small, gnarled hand, and the class fell silent.

"Today, we will be learning the Charm for the creation of water. Repeat: Augumenti."

"Augumenti," replied the class dutifully.

"Good. Now, the wand motion: a U-shaped flick followed by a sharp jab." He demonstrated, saying "Augumenti!" A spring of clear water fountained from his wand, falling into a goblet that rested, previously unnoticed, on the his desk.

The class practiced the wand motion a few times, then, erratically, one by one, began to try the incantation. Soon, the classroom was filled with cries of "Augumenti!" Within minutes, the floor was soaked. People stood on chairs to get away from the various and sundry puddles which littered the stone floor. Sirius shot a jet of water at James, which he dodged, sending it toward the back of the room straight into… the boy. The one who had the scars on his face. What did James say is name was? Oh, yeah, Remus Lupin. Sirius blinked. Well, shit.


	4. Chapter 4

Remus looked up, spluttering, from his own spell, which he was casting into a goblet he had conjured. His mousy hair was plastered to his face, and his rather threadbare robes were soaked. He spotted the boy who was staring at him, standing still with a horror-struck look on his face. Remus saw the other boy, the starer's friend, standing up, laughing, then, seeing the look on the starer's face, turning, and noticing what had happened, roared with further mirth, punching the starer in the shoulder. Remus could just hear him telling the starer "Sirius, you are an idiot."

So his name's Sirius, eh? Thought Remus.

Sirius, wildly red, muttered "Shut up, James."

Sirius and James. I ought to remember that.

A wicked thought suddenly occurred to Remus. He took careful aim, and at exactly the right moment, whispered " _Augumenti_."


	5. Chapter 5

A spray of water struck Sirius in the back of the head. He whirled, angry, and saw Lupin laughing in the corner. The locked eyes, and Lupin winked.

Remus was furious with himself. Why the hell did I wink at him? I'm an utter imbecile. Head ducked, he went back to his spell-casting, despite the fact that he had perfected the spell on the seventh try. He kept going anyway, Vanishing the water after each cast. Too embarrassed to look at Sirius and James, he didn't see Sirius staring at him with his lips slightly parted in a smile, blushing a little.


	6. Chapter 6

"Whatcha looking at, Sirius?" James elbowed Sirius in the ribs, and Sirius shook himself.

"Who's that boy, over there?" The really handsome one, with the interesting scars. Sirius glanced back. The boy was looking at him, a curious expression on his pale, harried face.

"Oh, him? I've heard of him. I think his name's Remus Lupin. He's the secretive type. No friends, always sick."

"No friends? After five years here?"

"Apparently. I've heard that he keeps to himself."

"But, if he's in Gryffindor, how have we not noticed him? He ought to be in our dormitory. In fact, I'm sure he is."

"Hell if I know. Here's the bell. Time for Charms


	7. Chapter 7

Sirius and James were careful to include Remus. Enough that Remus began to expect some sort of ambush from the notorious pranksters, but none was forthcoming. Lunch was more fun than it had ever been in all his five years at Hogwarts.

James had Potions next, while Sirius and Remus had Transfiguration. Remus headed for his usual desk in the back corner, and when Sirius caught his arm, he turned back, confused. What does he want?

"You didn't think we'd invite you to sit with us and then just abandon you, did you?"

"No, but…"

"But?"

"I…" Remus was at a loss. Lunch had been fun, but if they became friends, Remus' secret would come out eventually. He didn't want to be on the receiving end of revulsion from these boys any more than he wanted it from Madam Pomfrey. "I don't have friends."

"Exactly. You need some. Come sit with me."

"Ok." Remus was acutely aware of the people looking at them curiously. He went, reluctantly, and sat with his new… acquaintance


	8. Chapter 8

Sirius and James were careful to include Remus. Enough that Remus began to expect some sort of ambush from the notorious pranksters, but none was forthcoming. Lunch was more fun than it had ever been in all his five years at Hogwarts.

James had Potions next, while Sirius and Remus had Transfiguration. Remus headed for his usual desk in the back corner, and when Sirius caught his arm, he turned back, confused. What does he want?

"You didn't think we'd invite you to sit with us and then just abandon you, did you?"

"No, but…"

"But?"

"I…" Remus was at a loss. Lunch had been fun, but if they became friends, Remus' secret would come out eventually. He didn't want to be on the receiving end of revulsion from these boys any more than he wanted it from Madam Pomfrey. "I don't have friends."

"Exactly. You need some. Come sit with me."

"Ok." Remus was acutely aware of the people looking at them curiously. He went, reluctantly, and sat with his new… acquaintance


	9. Chapter 9

Remus seemed hesitant, though Sirius couldn't fathom why. He glanced back at his usual seat, and Sirius caught something like regret and longing on his face. What for? Sirius wondered.

They muttered through Transfiguration, twice earning stern looks from Professor McGonagall. Remus' laughter and grins, so easy to come at lunch, seemed forced. Sirius had no more classes with the boy, and so he chewed his lip and worried through History of Magic. James asked him what was wrong twice. Sirius knew that he was uncharacteristically reserved, but he shook off his best friend both times, until, on the way out, James said "I don't know what's gotten into you, but you appear very concerned about something. Let me know when you've figured it out."

Sirius knew he had done something wrong. James never got angry. Ever. Or at least, not at him. He considered running after his friend and apologising, but he hadn't the energy. He had used all of it thinking about Remus.


	10. Chapter 10

Remus rolled to the wall, deliberately ignoring Sirius. Why? What possessed the boy? Remus was an enigma. A handsome one. And a kind one. And a scared one. And a friendless one.

He doesn't deserve his exile, self-inflicted though it may be. Sirius punched his pillow, growling quietly. I want his friendship, and I want his trust. What could his secret be, that he is so hesitant about telling anyone, at all?

He could hear the breathing of the others even and smooth out into a nighttime tapestry. The same one he had been hearing for years. He knew it well enough to hear that something was missing. Remus. His breathing was absent. But Sirius had not heard him go out.

"James!"

Nothing.

"James!"

"Urg. What."

"I need to borrow your Cloak."

"Don't you have plenty of you own?"

"No! The Cloak!"

"Oh. Under the robes in my trunk. What do you need it for?"

"Remus is gone."

"Oh. Why are you looking for him?"

"Someone has to! Also, don't laugh but I think I have a wee bit of a crush on him. Maybe more than a wee bit of one."

"I'm supposed to be surprised?"

"I dunno! Now's not the time!"

"OK, keep your hair on. There's the Cloak, now go find your love."

Sirius ignored the slight jab, swinging the cloak over his body and casting a lumos as he hurried out of the dormitory


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry it's asking me so long, I assumed no one was reading. For those who are, thank you, please review. It may seem like** **it's all fun and fluff, but it gets kinda dark. Nothing for a while though. Angst is on the horizon.**

* * *

Remus heard a sound behind him. Someone was descending the staircase from the dormitory. Turning, he saw nothing. "Hello?"

No answer.

"Who's there?"

No answer.

Remus didn't feel quite safe even thinking about his predicament unless he was sure he was alone. He climbed out the portrait hole, checking over his shoulder as he left.

The thought struck Sirius on his way down the stairs, moving silently, keeping Remus in sight. What am I doing? Why am I following a boy I don't know anything about in the middle of the night. What. The hell. Am I. Doing.

He kept near to the walls, but Remus seemed to suspect he was being followed, and sped up, racing away, turning corners swiftly, as if trying to confuse his pursuer. He crept out of the castle, across the grounds, and to a mysterious tree that had been planted Sirius' first year at Hogwarts. Now it occurred to him, as Remus used a stick to poke a knot on the trunk, that it might have been planted for a reason.

Ducking into the entrance in the Willow's roots, Remus spared one more glance around before he made his way down the tunnel into the room beyond.

He knew he had a little while before he transformed, it never came until midnight. It was about half eleven now, and he was just waiting. Waiting.

Suddenly, Remus became aware that something was not quite right. Then he realised what it was. The distant creaking of the Willow's constantly whipping branches had ceased. He froze, prepared to duck behind the enormous four-poster, but who he saw coming down the stairs was the last person he wanted or expected to see.


	12. Chapter 12

"What are you doing here, Sirius?" Remus' voice was panicked. "You have to leave! Now!"

"Why?"

"Because… Because…" Remus seemed on the edge of saying something, but didn't want to, was evidently terrified to admit whatever it was, but knew, somehow, that he would have to to get Sirius to leave. The need to remove Sirius eventually seemed to win out. "Because I'm a werewolf, Sirius, that's why. I'm a werewolf and it's the full moon and I'll be transforming any minute and I need you to get out now!"

Sirius heard the torrent of frightened words rushing from Remus, but he only registered a few of them. "Werewolf," "Full moon," and "Any minute" echoed through Sirius' brain as he comprehended the thing that Remus had carried so much trepidation and fear over for so long.

"What?" The other boy's voice was urgent and terrified.

"I am going to leave, but I'm coming back first thing in the morning."

"Fine, yes, whatever makes you happy, just go!" And with that, Sirius swung the cloak back over himself and bolted up the stairs and out between the roots of the tree. He pelted through the corridors, avoiding ghosts, Peeves, and Ms. Norris with some difficulty, and finally gasping out the words "Aconitum vulparia!" To the Fat Lady and scrambling through the portrait hole and up the stairs to the dormitory. Tossing the Cloak back into James' trunk, he collapsed onto his bed and stared at the ceiling, breathing heavily. He lay there for hours, until the moon had set, and the sun began to rise.

Remus had not expected Sirius to remember, let alone uphold, his promise to visit Remus in the morning. And yet, as Remus lay, panting, fresh wounds on his limbs, he heard a soft knock by the door. He grunted in acknowledgement, and saw Sirius cross the floor toward him. The taller boy sat down on the floor, removing food and clothing from the satchel that he slung from his shoulder. Sirius handed Remus shoes and socks, slacks, shirt, and jumper, then turned away while he put them on.

Once decent, Remus at up at accepted a flagon of pumpkin juice, gulping it gratefully. Having drunk his fill, he offered it to Sirius, who traded it for a beef sandwich.

Sirius and Remus sat in silence, eating the things that Sirius had brought. There were sandwiches and pasties and a couple of éclairs.

Now that he was full, Remus noted that the clothes Sirius had brought him fit perfectly, almost as if… "Sirius?"

The other boy was devouring another sandwich. "Hmm?"

"Is this clothing from my trunk?"

Sirius swallowed. "Of course. You wouldn't fit in any of mine, you're taller than me."

"So you went through my things?" One eyebrow went up in incredulity.

"Yeah. Is that a problem? I swear I didn't take anything."

"I'm sure."

"Really!" Sirius looked offended that Remus thought that he would steal from him.

"OK," Remus gave him a little smile, and he felt a tiny flutter in the pit of his stomach when Sirius returned it.

God, Remus was handsome. With dark circles under his eyes, hair disheveled, bruises and cuts visible on most of his bare skin, and a tiny, nervous smile on his lips, he gave Sirius a most frightening feeling. His heart skipped.

"We should probably leave separately," Remus said.

"Yeah. Otherwise they'll probably think that we were down here for Other Reasons."

Remus blushed, then looked worried. "Do… do you have a problem with… er… with people like that?"

Sirius took a deep breath. "No. I… I think I might be one, so it's not really an option for me to have a problem with them."

"I'm certainly one, so…yeah."

"Oh. OK."

They sat in awkward silence for a moment, then Remus stood up."I'm going to head up. You ought to follow in a few minutes."

"OK. It's Saturday. There oughtn't to be people out yet."

"I'll…see you in the dormitory, then."

"Yeah."

Remus turned and walked out the door, a limp dogging his every footstep.

Remus hobbled up the stairs, feeling like an old man. Sirius' revelation and his own response had left him somewhat elated, and though the injuries physically handicapped him, he was in high spirits. He whistled as he limped across campus, and the October sunlight shone on the lake, disturbed only by the occasional giant squid tentacle breaking the lazy surface.

When he arrived back at the dormitory, Remus took to the showers, to remove the sweat and blood inherent in his transformation. Finished, he climbed back into his school clothes, pulling on robes over slacks, shirt, and jumper, and lacing up his shoes before heading back to the common room. He collapsed in a large and squashy armchair by the dead fire. He was soon joined by James, having come up from breakfast. The bespectacled boy sprawled in the chair directly next to Remus, and, taking Remus completely by surprise, he said quietly, "Are you alright?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm just tired is all."

"Where were you last night?"

Oh. "Er… I was taking a walk."

"Cause Sirius woke me up at 11:15, asked to borrow my Cloak, and disappeared without further information. I haven't seen him since. Have you?"

Remus sighed. He liked these boys. He wanted their friendship and not their scorn and fear. But you couldn't form an effective friendship on lies. "Yeah. He came and visited me in the Shrieking Shack."

"What were you doing in the Shack?" James looked inquisitively at Remus. Remus gulped. Telling the truth after years of lies was near impossible, like pulling open a wound. And he'd had plenty of experience with that.

"I… I'm a werewolf. Last night was the full moon."

James' eyebrow ascended slowly to to his perfectly tousled bangs. "Really?"

"Yep. I am a one-hundred-percent, bona fide werewolf. And I promise I didn't eat your friend."

"I never said you did."

"He came down to make sure I was OK this morning. He brought me breakfast and clothes."

"Yup, that's my Padfoot. Always the kind and caring sort."

"Padfoot?"

"OK, time for me to reveal a secret. Sirius and me and Peter, our other friend, who's out with the flu at the moment, are unregistered Animagi."

Remus sat back, impressed. "When did you manage that?"

"Earlier this year," replied James, a note of pride in his voice.

"Really?" Remus was completely poleaxed.

"If I'd known, he could have stayed last night. I'm not a danger to animals. Just humans." Remus gave a wry little smile, the weight of years and years of lies and stigma laying heavy in every line of his face.

"That's a good idea, Remus!"

"What?"

"Having us accompany you while your transformed. Who knows, it might help. At least it will let you out of the Shack for a while. And Sirius and I are big enough animals that we could stop you running away."

"I'm not sure, James. I don't want to betray Dumbledore."

"He won't know. We'll make sure nothing happens. We'll go down under the Cloak."

"What Cloak do you keep referring to?" Even not knowing what it was, Remus could hear the capital letter, adding slight weight to the word.

"My Invisibility Cloak. My dad gave it to me before I left in my first year."

"So that's how you manage all your impossible pranks!" Laughed Remus, astounded. Truly, it had often bothered him how the boys managed such stunts without being seen and apprehended. He marvelled that James accepted him and traded him a secret. James left after a time, and Remus didn't see Sirius for the rest of the day. It worried him, like maybe he had scared Sirius off. It took until that night for him to know why.

"Sh!" Remus glanced at Sirius, extraordinarily excited and just the smallest bit terrified. They crept down the the curving staircase, feet numbed by the cold midnight stone. The Cloak, light on their pyjama-clad shoulders, did little to warm them.

"Sirius?" Remus whined. "What are we doing here? I'm tired and cold and kinda hungry."

"Well, I can solve at least two of those problems. Here we are." They had arrived at an enormous painting of a bowl of fruit. A pear loomed in the half-light, and Sirius reached up and tickled it. The pear giggled, and transformed into a pale green doorknob. Turning it, Sirius said triumphantly, "Welcome, Remus, to the Hogwarts Kitchens


	13. Chapter 13

**So sorry lovelies I know some of you might have kinda liked this story, but I didn't like where it was going. I'll try and keep up with my other stuff, but high school is hard.**

 **Sorry again,**

 **Harriet**


End file.
